A New Horizon
by Xylux
Summary: For countless months they kept sailing east, winding down endless curves and bends of water. When all hope seemed lost, the found their destiny, they found their hope, they found friends, they found.. Love? Now five years later, after the fall of Galbatorix, the have built their home, and renewed the hope of all Alagaesia. ExOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic and English is not my first language, so it might not be up to standards with the other stories in this archive. Don't expect me to have all the proper grammar and spellings, because I am human, and I do make mistakes. I will try and update at least once a week. Anyway, enough ranting, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Eragon glanced over towards the huge sapphire bulk towards his right, reaching over and scratching her under her scaly jaw. She hummed in satisfaction. They both sat together, comforted in each other's presence. The sky was tinted a beautiful golden orange. His hair gently swayed from the cool evening breeze. He heard the loud, noticeable footsteps of an approaching urgal.

"Ebrithil-Eragon, Saphira-elda, the Queen of the Elves wishes to speak with you in the hall of mirrors," he said hastily.

Eragon acknowledged the urgal rider with a slight nod and a flick of his hand.

"We shall arrive there shortly, Nartug." he lazily replied.

_Little one, what does the two-legged-elf-queen want to speak to us about?_

_I do not know, Saphira, but let us be off, for we do not want her to be angry and impatient at you, for we both know that even the elves, with their immortal lifespan, have a very important schedule._

_What other than sit upon that knotted throne, watching and listening as the elf lords and ladies argue and bicker, their melodic voices getting rather annoying, then after an uneventful day of- -_

_Alright, I get it, life as queen of the elves can get rather, well, how would you say it, boring._

_If I could get my way I would eat them all, I've heard that elves are rather tasty._ Saphira said, licking her chops.

A small, half-smile graced his elven face as he rolled his eyes at Saphira's antics.

_What? You were once like that too._

_I can hardly imagine me being that naïve._

Saphira sent him a memory of him covered halfway in mud, chasing a pig through the swamps.

_Come one, that was hardly fair, I was only one-and-ten years old._

_Exactly my point._ She huffed a puff at smoke at him, making him cough and frown, emitting a deep rumble in Saphira's throat. He tried to swat the smoky, grey air from around his head.

_Let us not tarry, for the elven queen grows more impatient._

_Agreed._

Eragon slowly got up off the ground dusting his leggings from the dirt that accumulated from the ground. He nimbly jumped up on to Saphira's left foreleg, and then climbed into his saddle. She lifted off the ground with three powerful flaps of her wings, and rose towards the clouds, gazing down upon the new home of the riders, Dras abr Evarínya, the City of the Stars.

He reminisced when he set off leaving Alagaesia forever, bound by fate and duty, to find a new home for rebuilding the riders, and more importantly, the revival of the dragon race. It seemed like weeks for him, Saphira, and his band of Elves, sailing upon the river that wound and wound, until it spread out into a lake, its waters dark and murky, filled with mud and forgotten creatures that once loomed the earth. Eventually, the lake filled itself out into another ocean, an ocean that one could not see an ending to it, spanning from east to west, north and south, seemingly open water. And they sailed. Another couple of weeks flew past him and Eragon along with his companions grew restless over water. They needed to find a land quick for their supplies were dwindling by the second, and they could not live on water alone.

When it seemed all hope was lost, there, on the horizon was an island, twice the size of Vroengard in Alagaesia. With renewed vigor, Eragon and Saphira, along with the help of the elves, made their way towards their new discovery. As the sailing vessel grew closer, the once dark and cold waters grew warmer, clearer, and shallower. As soon as they struck land, he and Saphira went to explore this new terrain, to explore whether this island was the one they were looking, striving for. The first few miles off the coast was filled with a lush, dark green forest, its canopy covering its emerald gold underneath. The air was warm and moist with water, as drops of rain accumulated on Saphira's scales, making it look like she was a burning, shining sapphire, glowing in the sky. Towards the center of the island was a large, rugged, mountainous terrain, filled with large and smaller caves, as if they once were a nesting place for dragons. The mountains here were without a doubt larger than the ones in the spine, but relatively smaller than the Boers. It stretched all the way from the northern coast, circling the island, leaving the southern port open, as if it acted as a wall, keeping unwanted dangers in or possibly dangerous creatures out. Within the mountain range was a lake rivaling the size or Lake Leona, a fresh supply of water, for the possible future inhabitants of the riders and wild dragons.

As the neared toward the northern part of the island, they saw the unmistakable glint of scales, conveying that there was, in fact, a dragon on the island. Saphira, overcome with joy, roared a roar of happiness, that there were other dragon in this world, other than the three belonging to Arya Drottning, rider of the emerald dragon Firnen, Murtagh, son of Morzan, half-brother to the Leader of the Riders, and rider of the blood-red dragon Thorn, and Eragon Shadeslayer, Leader of the new order of the riders, Slayer of the oath-breaker Galbatorix, and rider to the magnificent sapphire dragon, Saphira. The other dragon, its colour a pale yellow glanced upwards towards the sound of the roar before hesitating and rushing up, flying towards Saphira, with a rider upon its back.

_We are her, little one._

_Oh, I must have gotten caught up in my memories. _

_Humph._ She blew a cloud of ash and then said, _let us be off then._

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hate to put you on a cliffhanger, but this is how it is. Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I must've forgotten when this all takes place. It is about 5 years after Inheritance. I know I said I'd update weekly, but for your entertainment, I will update as soon as I finish another chapter. I greatly, greatly appreciate the reviews, can't wait for more. Please, please review, it means alot to me and gives me the motivation to keep on going. So… here is the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Saphira slowly started gliding towards the keep, to the north of the hall of mirrors. The hall itself was large enough to occupy two large dragons the size of Glaedr when he had a body, moving side by side, with their wings open. Its pillars crafted by expert stone sculptors, revealing intricate designs and patterns of dragons, elves, humans, urgals, and all the other races of Alagaesia. Within the hall's walls, lay a series of corridors leading towards different rooms with their respective mirror towards the races' leaders in Alagaesia. His light, agile footsteps, along with the clank of Saphira's claws hitting the marble beneath, echoed throughout the various rooms. The aroma of evergreen trees with a slight scent of crushed pine cones filled his senses, alerting him the he neared the room in which he was to converse with Arya. He glanced upwards briefly, gazing upon the emerald archway, decorated with art of numeral colored dragons.

Here in Dras abr Evarínya, dragons were highly and greatly praised above all others, they were magnificent beasts of nature, as ancient as the Boer mountains itself, and as graceful as any elf. They were the natural form of beauty; nothing is higher than these utterly remarkable creations of nature. His gaze shifted to another archway, a one of gold and white, the reputable crest of the Empire, under the rule of the High Queen Nasuada Ajihaddaughter. She was a brilliant and prominent woman, governing the new domain of the Empire. Directly adjacent to her was a blood red archway, with one large red dragon, gazing down upon them, blood-red eyes as rubies, and long sharp claws, ivory. They have established no contact from his half-brother Murtagh, along with his dragon, Thorn, since they decided to leave the Empire, to venture and discover what behold up in the north. Eragon and Saphira have tried to talk with the Eldunari about what lives up in the large, unexplored vast reaches of Du Weldenvarden.

_Saphira, let us listen to what she has to say be done with it._

_Little one, have you let go of those feeling you had for her long ago? Or do you still love and care for her?_

_Fate and duty drifted us apart years ago, and we must not let foolish childhood fantasies drive us from what we must achieve._

_You have grown very wise, years ago you would have ran back to her, get down on your needs, and beg for her to take you in as her mate._

_I doubt it, for I do not feel the same way I felt about here in the past._

Saphira narrowed her eyes and snorted, _Say that in the Ancient Language._

_**Eka ach néiat—**_he started to choke as he said these phrases, his face turning red as the air refused to come in and out his throat.

_I knew it, you still feel for the small-elf-queen._

_That might be but you know that feeling towards her has been getting more and more foreign ever since I met—_

They were interrupted by a roar coming from inside the chamber. He quickly entered the room, only to find out that the noise belonged to a very ecstatic and joyous Firnen. Saphira roared back at the mirror, the ground shaking from the force of the bellow.

_Saphira, the others might think something wrong if you don't keep your volume down._

_Erago-_ , she started to growl.

_I know, you are overly delighted in seeing eye-to-eye with your mate again, but you could at least you could keep it down a bit._

He withdrew his mind slightly away from Saphira's, as if to let her grieve, her presence only slightly noticeable at the back of his mind.

He finally gazed upwards to finally connect his dark, chocolate brown eyes to her bright, emerald green orbs. He scrutinized her appearance, scanning her face, still memorized by those alluring eyes. Her perfectly honey-coloured skin glowing under the elves flameless lanterns. Her high cheekbones and sharp, pointed chin appeared as if was sculpted by expert crafters, and her dark, ravenous hair fell down on either side of her face, her overall image emitting one that of elegance and charm.

She then raised her arm, and put two fingers to her lips and started the elven greeting,"_Atra esterní ono thelduin_."

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_."

She completed the greeting by replying," _Un du evarínya ono vard_a."

"Arya."

"Eragon."

"It has been too long, even with our immortal lifespan, without hearing your voice or seeing your face." She said courageously, looking at him directly in the eyes. He was taken aback with her daring words. Had he felt the way he did in the war, he would've told her that he feels as if a piece of him has disappeared, that he loved her and wanted for her to be with him; or him with her.

A full-out grin appeared upon Eragon's face showing the excitement at seeing his best-friend for the first time in a long time.

"I agree, iet Drottning, it has been a very long time without having spent time with you."

"There is no need of such formalities between friends," she smiled slightly.

Eragon adopted a half-smile of his own, then looking directly at Arya and holding eye contact for a few minutes. Her eyes were unreadable as always, but he thought he could see a spark of longing in it. He reminded her of a specific someone he confronted while braving Du Shelgr Fells.

Upon the spine of the large pale yellow dragon sad a rider upon a saddle, brandishing his sword in the air. The bleached yellow dragon roared, but not one of joy but defiance and anger. They circled each other, daring for one of them to make a move, eventually, the other dragon lost its patience and bellowed before advancing clumsily towards Saphira, his large ivory claws underneath him, unsheathed, and an unnatural animosity and rage in his dark, deep amber eyes. Saphira, scrutinized him through her own intelligent sapphire eyes, judging from his position in the air, he had little or no training of aerial maneuvers and the basics of fighting.

Eragon also analyzed the rider upon the beast's back. He had long silver hair, and a slim but muscular physique, similar to that of the elves. He had no armour equipped, although he wore a green tunic with leather leggings, with knee-high boots. He also inspected the way he held his blade, almost as if he never held one before. The distance between them grew closer and closer up until it seem like the yellow dragon was going to crash into Saphira, she over exerted herself just a bit by attempting a backwards corkscrewed, succeeded, then spread her wings to slow down a bit, this folded her scaly wings and angled downwards, diving towards the dull yellow dragon below just before spreading her wings again to slow down the speed of descend while extending her talons and raking them deep into the dragon. It pained them to see another dragon getting injured, after the events with the war against Galbatorix. He howled in pain as he neared the ground faster and faster but before he hit the ground, he spread his wings, slowing the landing, even by a small bit. He hit the ground, shaking the very air around him. He saw the male dragon's rider, noticing the he was a male the way his wing bones were separated into 6 flaps of leather rather than 7 in a Saphira gently glided towards the injured dragon, Eragon jumped off her and gently slowed himself with magic until he neared the ground, then gracefully dropped the 15 few extra feet.

He walked cautiously towards the rider, until he turned around, and that is when he froze. It was not a male, but a female. Judging by the pointed ears and feline features that she was an elf. He caught his breath as he saw her face, closely for the first time. She had an angelic, sculptured, beautiful beyond words face, her hazel eyes shining, tears brimming with their pockets. She had a long, straight nose, with full, rosy red lips. The most prominent feature was her hair. It was a treasure all by itself, shining silver light as it refracted the moon's light. It flowed over her head, covering half her face, and falling all the way to her waist. To sum it all up, he was breathtakingly beautiful beyond measure, more so than even Arya. Because of this, he took even more caution approaching her. He put his hand on the pommel of Brisingr, ready to take it from its sheath in a moments time.

She looked at him pleadingly, "Help him. Please."

Her voice, even rattled and raspy because of the life threatening situation she was in, was melodic and musical, bringing his heart pumping faster than an elf could run. He hesitated before moving towards the large dragon. He glanced at the elf once more, as if asking if he could heal her dragon, she just stared back at him , her eyes a swirling whirlpool of emotions. Fear, horror, defeat, shame, and overall, misery. He placed his hand over the wound and spoke the words of healing, **_Waíse heill!_**

He drew on Saphira's vast reserves of energy, healing the muscle, tissue , and then seaming the skin. It took over half an hour to heal all the major blows, dealt to him by Saphira. When he felt the dragons' major wounds have been addressed and he could survive with the smaller ones, he halted the magic. The magic loss was great for Eragon, and even though being supplied by Saphira's vast reserve, it was not enough. He slowly got up before his mind spun around blacked out. The last this he saw was a pair of hazel eyes glancing down on him with a worried look upon her features.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2 for you, its longer than the other one, so it naturally took me more time to write it down,I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, So please…. READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, especially Guthans and GreenFire, the really mean a lot to me and I'll continue to put effort into this story, I'm glad you liked it. If I can get anymore reviews, I'll gladly appreciate them, and now for the next installment…**

**EDIT:Fixed it, also, point out any mistakes i forgot to change. **

**-Xylux**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Eragon and Saphira strolled out into the courtyard, the smell of freshly cut grass and plants impaled his senses. He can see his students training one another, their dragons challenging each other in tests of strength and knowledge. He had only one student who was a rider in full. The others were training their best; albeit a slower rate than _her._ _She _was the first one to attain the Full Rider position, the only one. _She _first full rider since the fall of Galbatorix. _She_ was the first one whom he met on this blessed island. His mind, for the third time this day, went flashing back to five years back…

Eragon slowly opened his eyelids wearily, and then squinted as the first life-giving rays of the sun connected with his eyes. He groaned when he tried to get up, and fell right back down. The pain was incredible. He couldn't focus the first few seconds, as the tears welled in his eyes. He sat still, wishing for the pain to go away. The closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. Slowly, the pain in his chest and back began to subdue. He opened his mouth, wetting his lips with his tongue and with a hoarse voice and strained mind, whispered,

"Saphira…"

She must have heard him because, a few seconds after he said her name, he heard a relieved but dignified roar from the other side of the island, signaling that Saphira was either hunting game, if there was any on this island, or exploring the large island. He heard the faint flap of wings and soon enough he saw a sapphire glint high in the sky, approaching fast, and getting bigger. He saw the individual wings, legs, neck, tail, and head. She slowly glided towards Eragon's location. He saw a blur at the edge of his vision, then saw the familiar blue-furred elf Blodhgarm.

"Shadeslayer, how are you fairing?" he asked, grey eyes speckled with gray, filled with inquisition and concern.

It took him a few moments to comprehend and reply slowly, "I-," he stopped suddenly as if in pain, and uncomfortable, which he was, but to not look weak in front of the elves most accomplished spell caster,

"I am," he stopped briefly, searching for the word, as they were speaking in the ancient language, which would not let him tell lies, and would not want the other eight elves which accompanied him to wherever fate sent him to serve him and rebuild the dragon race, and train any future riders, to be concerned and uncomfortable, "Well." It was part of the truth; at least he wasn't writhing in pain as he was like when he first awoke.

He nodded, still not fully believing him as he also knew how elves twisted the ancient language by telling part the truth, as he was also an elf, even though he looked more of a wolf. He heard a snap somewhere to his left, and rolled his head towards the direction of the noise. He once again saw the same elf, the one he fought, the one that he healed her dragon, the one the caught him when he fell. Blodhgarm pulled his sword out of his scabbard, surprising Eragon because he had always seen Blodhgarm with a knife.

"No Blodhgarm, they are not enemies. There is no need to spill anymore blood." _For now,_ he though. The blue-furred elf nodded, but still kept his guard up, his sword halfway in its sheath. He frowned, he felt like he knew the sword from somewhere. Its make was unparalleled even against his own _Brisingr._

It was a stunning white sword, long and thin, it looked as fine as even Brisingr, the finest blade ever forged by the famous elven smith, Rhunon. The blade, hilt, and crossguard were stark white, while the gem within the pommel was as clear as a mountain spring. Something in his mind clicked as he recognized the blade from Galbatorix's former throne room. _Islingr. _He must've picked it up after Galbatorix committed suicide by converting his flesh to pure energy, similar to the way Thelduin did in the battle of Doru Araeba.

He saw Eragon gazing at his blade.

"My father was a rider, like you. I was but a handful of the rider's children, for they only rarely have mates. He was...," he stared up at the sky, faintly smiling, "Vrael."

Before Eragon replied, he said, "This was his sword, Islingr, the same one the accursed Galbatorix used to duel you with. After Queen Arya came to take the Firnen's egg, she found us and freed us from our bonds, she and the other elves, went to save the Eldunari and free the egg, I came back to the ruins of the throne room, and took my father's blade. It is mine inheritance."

He was utterly shocked. _The_ Vrael,_ the_ lead rider of the old order. He was the son of_ Vrael_.

"Who else knows this?"

"Only the late Queen Islanzadi. Now you."

"It is an honor to meet the only son of the legendary Vrael."

Blodhgarm lightly chuckled, which was very uncharacteristic of him, and replied,

"Nay, it should be I who should praise you for killing the killer of my father."

Eragon nodded, acknowledging his praise. He felt warmth in his body after being praised, it was growing on him that the rest of his life would be like this. It was strangely welcoming, but also unknown. He realized his position, him laying down, and Blodhgarm standing up.

Put his arms beneath him, and starting pushing up, in revolution with the rest of his body, ignoring the creeping pain, and sat up. He saw Brisingr to his side, still in its sheath, the sapphire blue hilt glaring in the sun's rays. Saphira's saddle was next to it. He frowned, not remembering removing the saddle from her. His gaze shifted to the mysterious elf. Could it have been her? He shook his head, unnoticeable to the other elves. It was probably one of the elves under his felt a slight push in his barriers, feeling the familiar mind, and released his defenses.

_Eragon!_

He smiled and got up, the pain now gone, seeing Saphira land close to him and ran towards her and wrapping his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly, ignoring the pain as the sharp scales made contact with his skin.

_Oh little one, you must not risk your life like that, it was the most foolish thing you have ever done! You had me and the elves most worried! _

_I love you too, Saphira._

She hummed in content, with her rider hugging her. They stayed in that positions for a few minutes before Eragon let go, rubbing his hand on Saphira's snout, then moving towards his bedding. He picked up Brisingr, strapped it to his belt, and wore his cloak, took the saddle in his arms, then taking it to Saphira. It took him all but a few minutes to strap it.

When he was done, he finally noticed that he was camped in a clearing, filled with large, green pine trees, and the air was cold and bitter that stung his skin with each wave of the wind. It was unlike the rest of the island, which was warm and humid. He looked towards his north and his heart immediately stopped. His jaw suddenly fell down, his eyes filled with awe. Blue, green, red, black, white, yellow. Every possible colour he could think of was there in front of him. Dragons.

_Saphira, dragons…._

He, along with the other elves, stood frozen as they gazed upon the magnificent creatures with awe. He heard Saphira's voice faintly in his mind, _I am not alone. Our race lives…._

_Little one!_

He knew exactly what his partner-of-soul-and-mind wanted. He excitedly jumped upwards, climbing her foreleg as fast as a squirrel climbed a tree, and sat upon the saddle, the same one that his former master, Oromis, made for him before his unfortunate death by the hands of Galbatorix.

"Stay here, I will be back soon." He stated to his company, they nodded back.

She launched upwards, drafts of wind ruffling the grass below. He glanced to his left to find the same elf climbing on her beached-yellow dragon.

_Saphira, who are they? _

She shifted her gaze towards the riders.

_The dragon's name is Deloi._ Earth.

_And the elf?_

_Deloi never mentioned it to me._

_Ah._ He felt a strange yearning in the pit of his stomach. He felt something, like they connected. He brushed off those feelings and told Saphira,

_I want to meet them; after all, they are riders._

Saphira veered towards the pair and landed gently next to the dragon. He hopped down towards the ground, landing gracefully, squatting with one hand on the ground. He stood up, and started walking towards her. Her dragon started snarling at him, baring his sharp row of teeth. Saphira drowned his snarl with a loud, deep growl. He was startled when she initiated the elven greeting, saying,

"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

He replied by saying, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

She ended the greeting by saying,

"Un du evarínya ono varda."

They stayed silenced for a few moments before Eragon, with a demanding, yet calm voice, asked,

"What is your name, elf?"

"Feiy, and you?" her voice was melodic and had a ring to every letter she pronounced.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Lead Rider of the new order." He spoke with authority of a king. He continued,

"What are you doing here, when did you become a rider, and why were you not in Alagaesia, hiding, when we fought Galbatorix?"

She gazed upwards, towards the sky, the sun shining down and the clouds moving through the sky, at their own pace, like puffs of cotton floating in the air. She had a youthful face, unlike that of Arya which was young, but with the pain and misery that the war had brung upon Alagaesia.

"I was born and raised here by my parents. They, like you, were riders that fled Alagaesia when the riders fell." She took a deep breath, as if to recollect her thoughts, "After months of travel, they finally found the serene island. They were even more surprised to find that dragons lived here, free of the riders, wild, and free of others. They raised me to an age where i could take care of myself, and returned to Alagaesia, to try to save the riders and end the uprising. They taught me the ancient langue, the basics of arts and principles of magic, and a bit of swordplay. Then never did have enough time, but they did the best they could to raise me. I awaited they day of their arrival, the day I could see their two glimmering dragons in the horizon, but they never did come back, and I never knew if they were dead or alive."

Eragon took a moment to let the news sink in. She had a very hard childhood. "How did he," motioning to her dragon, "come to be."

"One day, when I was guarding the eggs, singing to them and telling them they are safe, that they had nothing to worry about when I heard a piercing scream for on of them. I was glad beyond measure, thinking it was another wild dragon. The egg rolled and rolled, ever so slightly and faint cracks were starting to appear on the yellowish shell. The next moment, the egg shattered with a blinding white light, and in its place was a small, pale yellow dragon. I slowly crept away from it, because the other wild dragons are always aggressive during their early years. But he suddenly bounded up to me and raised his head. My hand started moving to its own accord, and then," she started to tear up, "and then, I touched it on its snout."

She lifted her hand up, showing her gedwëy ignasia, "When I touched him, it felt like—", he finished her sentence, just like he did Arya, on the hill next to the Ramr River. Deja vu. He shivered internally.

"Ice-cold water that crackled and snapped."

She looked surprised at him, her emotions fully shown; he took a moment to examine them before she put the unemotional mask that all the elves usually put on. He thought he read gratification? And shyness? She blushed quickly before tearing her gaze away from him gazing at her feet.

"So I suppose you know this island through and through?"

She nodded subtly, knowing well that he can see it.

"Would you and our dragon care to show us?"

She gazed at her dragon, and the all too familiar blank gaze appeared on her beautiful face. After a few moments, she regained the focus look on her face, and nodded, saying,"

"I suppose, but only if you can catch up!" She laughed, a glorious, beautiful, and carefree laugh, which reverberated and echoed throughout his being.

He grinned, and shook his head, climbing Saphira before she grew airborne and flew behind Feiy and Deloi. He, for the first time, was strangely happy for the first time since leaving Alagaesia.

* * *

**Done! Finally, I've never written a fanfic before, and never written this long, but I hope you guys liked it! Tell me how I did, did you like it, or not? **

**EDIT:I edited it, so... yeah.**

** Once again- Read And Review**

** -Xylux**


	4. AN

_**Author's Note-**_

**Just to you loyal readers out there, updates are going to be less and less frequent, because I'm going to start college in the coming weeks and I need to be prepared. Just letting you know, because I'm not abandoning this fic anytime soon :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for not updating earlier, I was caught up in something and forgot all about this. The next one should be up quicker, but not making any promises Anyway, here's Chapter four—

Chapter 4

* * *

**A-R-Y-A POV**

Arya sighed wearily as she terminated the spell. She was fighting a battle inside her mind; one of heart and logic. Her heart was telling her to set out after him, berating and criticizing herself for letting him go when she had the perfect opportunity, the perfect chance to disclose her feelings towards him. She wanted, she _needed, _to tell him, the secret was tearing her from the inside out.

She _loved _him. She treasured and cherished the time they had spent together before fate and _duty_ drove them apart. She valued their friendship, a bond of trust so close, that it rivaled the ones of a dragon and its rider. They had shared their _true names _to each other indicating the deepness of their relationship. But her logic told her that they could never be, she was the queen of the Elves, Arya Dröttning, rider of the magnificent, brilliant emerald beast Firnen, and he was the Master and Leader of the Dragon Riders. They lived leagues, miles, oceans apart, and the both have duties to play in their respective roles. _Duty._

She hated that word, the sound of it, and the meaning of it. Duty separated her from leading her life. She was but a former shell of herself. She never smiled and laughed as much, she was going through the same routine, day in, day out, attending pointless meetings about whom so much cuts the turf in the gardens of Tialdari halls, or who has the honoring duty,_ burden, _of who gets to cleanse and freshen the rooms in which different riders come to stay in from time to time.

She would place herself atop the Knotted throne, prop her head upon her knuckles, tilt her head to the side and stare solemnly towards where Firnen was lying and converse with him, describing him how tiring and mind-numbing these council meetings can be.

An idea suddenly took place in her mind, on unlike any other. She would finally find peace and be alongside the ones that she loved. She would be among her people and Firnen along with his. It was the best respectable decision; she could not find any other alternative. She needed to address Firnen, as he also has a say in this. She opened up her mind, lowering her defenses, and slowly spread her consciousness, looking for the musical thoughts of her partner-of-mind-and-soul. She recognized her dragon's consciousness and delved into his ancient mind.

She immediately withdrew from his head, sickened and repulsed. Firnen was chomping hungrily over a recently killed deer, blood running down his throat and mouth. The sight made revolted her. Why harm other living beings when he could find all he needs to survive in plants and nature. He eagerly devoured his kill, and closed his mind off from Arya. Even after five years, she was still not used to his instincts and behavior. The image of Firnen gobbling and gorging himself in on a helpless animal disgusted her. She heard a reverberation from somewhere deep in the forest, the unmistakable laugh of a dragon.

She felt a slight push in her mind, recognizing the aura, let him in. He let out a deep, grunting sound in her mind which meant that he was laughing. She felt a prod in her mind, recognizing it was Firnen, lowering her mental guard immediately.

_After all these years and you still are appalled by my actions?_

_You could be alike us elves and eat what nature gives us._

She felt him snort through their connection. _I am the most dignified, intelligent, and noble dragon that walks Alagäesia. I am not going to eat little-green-elf-food even if all the deer in Du Weldenvarden perish. _

She chuckled softly before replying, _that is because you are the only dragon in Alagäesia. Thorn and Murtagh are somewhere north, over Du Weldenvarden, and Eragon and Saphira and their students are in Dras abr Evarínya. _She replied, gleefully.

She heard a loud and ferocious roar from the other side of Ellesmera. She smiled slightly, showing tantalizing beautiful pink lips and a glistening white set of straight teeth.

_If you are done gloating and frightening half the forest to death, I would like to talk to you about an important issue._

_One moment Arya. _He released his set of wings and with four powerful flaps, was airborne, heading towards where Arya was residing_._ He covered the leafy stretch of green for a few minutes, acknowledging its beauty before landed swiftly in front of her, his powerful wings blowing foliage and grasses in every direction. There was a slight tremor and vibration in the ground as he landed. He creased his wings, and settled down, leaning slightly towards his right.

_What is it you wish to speak of? _He eyed her with an inquisitive large green orb.

_I want to relinquish my title as Queen of the Elves and join Eragon and Saphira in Dras abr Evarínya._ She declared boldly.

Firnen appeared shocked, the statement left him dumbstruck, his jade orbs widened with alarm and warning. His jaw was slightly open, revealing a row of iridescent white teeth and fangs observed her oddly for a moment, inspecting her with bright green-yellow eyes that seemed to pierce the very essence of his partner-of-mind-and-sole's core. He precipitously realized that she was not jesting. Did she really want to leave the elves, give her title to another one of the elf lords and ladies, and join Eragon and the other riders there?

They were riders after all, and it was their duty to go accompany them instead of lying around for centuries finding nothing but boring councils and conferences for amusement. It was not right, unsuitable, and inappropriate for them to support one race over the others. Also, she was a queen, a monarch, a ruler, _and _a rider; they definitely could not be biased towards the elves. He suddenly let out a joyful bugle, one of happiness and joy. His sound echoed throughout the forest, disturbing the animals that resided within.

_I will finally be reunited with my mate and finally meet the rest of my race! This is the best news I've heard since Eragon and Saphira left! Finally you have come to your senses, my dear rider. This is the opportunity we have been waiting for! _Firnen hummed with pleasure and nudged his rider. She could feel his astonishment mixed in with satisfaction and happiness. His emotions seeped into her, making her grin from cheek to cheek and utter an ear-piercing, beautiful laugh.

_Arya, when are we departing?_

_Tomorrow, right after the council meeting. I am going to notify them then. Although I am aware some will oppose to me decisions and argue, but who dares go against their queen, a Shadeslayer, and her mighty dragon. _She added slyly at the end.

Firnen huffed with laughter,_ It will be a sight to see their usually stoic faces when you convey this information to them!_

She grinned again, _I bet they would be shocked and surprised._

_Did you choose who would succeed you in the throne?_

_I guess that Lord Däthedr would be the first obvious choice. He is experienced in elven politics and is a very established speaker. He is an accomplished warrior and combatant. He is also impartial towards humans and other races. No doubt Däthedr would be the most agreeable candidate. Another apparent choice would be Lord Foilr, as he is also proficient in our politic, but his regard towards humans is unacceptable. I guess we will have to see what transpires then. It will be interesting to say the least._

_Yes…_ He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts, before replying, _you speak of two-legged-pointy-eared elves as if they are not even your own kind._

_I have spent over seventy years away from the elves- among the dwarves and humans, and their traditions. Clearly I have changed over that period. Besides, I am no longer a 'full' elf any longer. I am a rider, the rider of a handsome male dragon. _She added, smiling amusedly at him. She flatters Firnen too much she though.

He licked her playfully before saying, _Let us retire, for we have a bright day ahead of us, and we need the most sleep we can get._

"Yes." She replied aloud. "Let's go home."

She nimbly scaled Firnen's foreleg and mounted herself atop the brown leather saddle. She rubbed her hand on the side of his neck affectionately before extending his wings and lifting himself off the ground, angling himself and letting the winds carry him towards their home.

After Eragon had left Alagäesia searching for a place where he could raise the wild dragons without fear of them hunting others, or _being hunted_, and to educate the future group of dragon riders, she decided that she did not want to live in Tialdari hall any longer partially because Firnen could no longer fit inside any of the rooms there.

The main reason she moved into this tree house was because its latest occupant was Eragon. It was the only thing she had left that reminded her of him. Every day and night she would sleep and wake up smelling the lush aroma of freshly cut grass. It left her feeling lonely and lost, but it was something that she cherished deeply.

Firnen swooped down, his emerald scales glinting in the moonlight, and landed through the teardrop shaped gap in the tree's foundation. Arya hopped off Firnen and drifted slowly towards the bed. She reclined onto it, placing a pillow gently beneath her head. She pulled the cover up to her chin and lounged to the side.

_Goodnight Firnen._ She stated.

_Goodnight my dear rider._

She drowsily shut her eyes and relaxed, letting the enticing pure scent of freshly cut grass and musk seep into her nostrils.

* * *

A bit of Arya POV, tell me if you liked it or not! And I'm soooooo sorry... I forgot all about this and I was stuck thinking what I should do with it next. The next one should be up sooner, but with uni coming up, i need to focus on my schoolwork. Anyway, review, it only takes 2 seconds. And please tell me how I am going and what I should do to improve. Thanks guys ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this one took me a long one to post too. Uni is really driving me to the limit, with studying and all. I barely have time to write anymore, but I try to squeeze out a couple words every couple of days. New character pov for you there ;) There are a lot of potholes where I changed some aspects of the story, I think I fix those in the previous chapters, but I barely have time for writing anymore. I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, this is ExOC, tell me if I'm taking it too fast or should I slow sown? Just need a way to get Arya out of this… maybe kill her? Gimme your suggestions. One more thing, are the characters OOC? I mean CP's characters not mine, cuz I want it going at a normal pace, not a super slow one, but neither rushed. Reviews really help. This is still the flashback, and I will continue this until it comes to the present and maybe just see Arya and Firnen off. I even might consider doing Pov's of younger riders; you'll just have to wait. By the way, Feiy is pronounced (F-ay) like in**_**ray**_**. Deloi is pretty much self-readable (Dee-low-ye) as in **_**boy **__**or**_** (Da-loy). Whichever way you want it. I hope this gives you guys a perspective of new characters. Anyway, I ramble too much, here's your new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: CP owns the Inheritance Cycle. Why would I put this in anyway since this is a ****FANFICTION ****site? Disclaimer is virtually pointless. I'm just doing this for more words. This is the most I have ever written in a fan fiction; any other chapters probably won't be this long cuz I don't like writing long chapters. Even more pointless ranting…. ENJOY!-**

* * *

Chapter 5-

**F-E-I-Y POV**

She glanced to her right, regarding Eragon through hazel eyes. She didn't know what to make of him. He had an aura of nobleness and graciousness, but the innocence of youth. It wasn't like she wasn't young too, she was only one-and-fifty years old, and judging by the elves lifespan, she was only an adolescent, a young lady. But she seldom acted like it. Not until he came. He was an enigma, waiting to be deciphered. His character was a mystery.

He had hardly divulged any information with her. How did he become a rider? How is he this skilled with magic and swordplay? How old is he? Did he take refuge from the war? Has Galbatorix taken over Alagäesia? She was filled with questions, her mind on the verge of exploding. She calmed her unruly emotions, and told herself that there will be time for that later. She would have to pry the knowledge from him, and try to investigate these new arrivals.

She took in his personal features, memorizing ever detail with deadly acuteness. His face was lightly-tanned, long, thin, and angled. He had deep, molten brown orbs, with black slits running around the iris. His nose was thin and long, with delicate, light pink lips. Long, light brown hair billowed over his shoulders as the wind struck him.

He looked like an elf, but not entirely, as he had a thick jaw and thick eyebrows, as they were more humanly features. He had a strong, lean build, like that of a wolf, with broad shoulders, this waist and well-muscled torso and arms. He was, in fact, the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

When she completed he thorough analysis, she made her way back to his chocolate eyes. She was surprised when he caught her gaze. Time seemed to stop as grey met brown. However she tried, she could not turn her gaze away from him. She was frozen, not able to shift from her position. She finally overcame the moment and shook her head. She saw him smirk and gaze back to the horizon. She then signaled to them to follow them, as Deloi went into a sweep dive.

_Not so fast, you know I hate it when you do that!_ She said irritably.

_Oh? I am truly sorry, I have forgotten again!_ He replied sarcastically before spinning again.

_Deloi…._ She stated warningly.

He let loose a laugh, smoke emerging from his snout. She half frowned as coughed and swatted the some away with her hands.

She glimpsed Eragon looking at her curiously through the corner of her eyes. She responded by gazing back at him, eyebrows up in half-amusement, half-inquiry. She felt a prod in her mind, so she instinctively put her shields up, but not before Eragon called out her name. She lowered her mental wall so that he could communicate with her.

_I am sorry for communicating with you in t-_

_It's alright._ She unexpectedly interrupted him. She cursed, _why did I do that?_ She felt amusement and another unfamiliar emotion coming out from Eragon's consciousness.

_Oh? Well since that is taken care of, I would like to ask you where we are headed. My company and I are in need of supplies, mostly food and water, because we are almost out. If you can point me anywhere there are edible plants or vegetation, it is welcomed._

_To answer your question, I will first be taking you to my residence, as I need to collect a few items, then we will set off, but before that, it is essential I know more of you, is that is alright?_

He slightly pulled out of her mind, appearing to talk to his dragon, Saphira, before entering again and replying_, Yes, I suppose there is no harm in that._

_We are here, follow us. _They took the lead and flew ahead of them, directing them to where they usually camp. Ahead of them was a large cavern, enormous enough to house a dragon the size of Shruikan when he was alive during the war.

She signaled towards the other pair that they arrived at their location. Deloi slowly glided, headed for the large hollow. He creased his wings and weightily alighted on the cold, hard stone. She elegantly jumped off down off him.

Her gaze drifted to the sapphire dragon landing gracefully next to her. Eragon skillfully jumped down, landing with him crouched, hand on the floor. He naturally stood up to his whole height, him being an inch taller than her. She sauntered over the room, towards her cot, before motioning him to sit in fort of her. He strode over to her with long, relaxed strides, before taking a seat ahead of her. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively, as if waiting for her to ask a question.

"What are you doing here? Who are you really? How old are you? Is Ga-," she rained a series of swift questions on him.

"Wait," he interrupted, laughing, "One question at a time." Blood rushed to her face and the tips of her ears turned red, but her silver hair covered it up. His laughter caught her off-guard. It was a wonderful and lovely sound. It filled her body with a warm feeling, joy; she had never felt this way since her parents' deaths at the hands of the Forsworn. She smiled despite herself.

"Why are you here? Did you decide to run from Galbatorix's tyrannical reign?"

"No. Galbatorix is dead, along with his ghastly excuse of a dragon, Shruikan," he replied positively, his lips turning up.

She was utterly shocked and surprised. The traitor, oath-breaker, egg-breaker, and murder was dead. The _man _that had killed and enslaved thousands of dragons, and murdered their riders was dead. His band of traitorous riders and their nameless dragons, the Wyrden, were dead. The hundred years of pain, agony, tyranny, and anguish were over. It took her a couple of moments to fully comprehend those three words. _Galbatorix is dead. _

Joy, thrill, happiness, and delight rapidly seeped into her, tears of bliss composed in her eyes. A single droplet rolled down her left cheek, and in an instant, Eragon put a hand to her cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb. She froze all of a sudden as electricity sparked at his touch. It coursed through her body, like it did when she bonded with Deloi.

The contact caused her to shiver internally. He must've realized what he was doing or met a similar reaction to her because he suddenly jerked his hand away from her face. She eyed him through the veil covering her face. He had a stunned expression on his face, like he didn't know what caused him to do it. She strangely felt disappointed when he removed his hand, but she shook it off quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what caused me to do that, I beg your pardon." He started suddenly.

I looked at him through calm, serene eyes. "It is of no consequence, I am just so relieved that the oath-breaker is dead. After all he murdered my parents, and now I am finally content. " She whispered. She took in a deep breath to recollect her thoughts and straighten herself. "How did . . . . how did he die?"

"I slew him, with the help of others in his former castle at Illeria." He replied.

She was truly surprised. How can someone who appears so young, slay a tyrant that eradicated nearly the entire dragon race, and exterminate the order of the riders? His appearance was one of youth and greenness, but one look in his eyes will erase any thought about it. His deep bronze eyes showed more bloodshed and violence in his life than anything other. It also showed the wisdom and knowledge

"You? How did you manage to accomplish such a feat when you attain the look of someone who had just passed his youth."

"You, of all people, considering you're an elf, should know that appearances are betraying. You yourself only look like you are seven-and-ten years old." He stated.

He certainly acted like he was older than her really looked like. After a brief pause, she asked, "Who are you?" trying to grasp his identity.

"I am Eragon Kingkiller, Shadeslayer, Bane of the Ra'zac, rider to Saphira Brightscales, and Lead Rider of the new order of dragon riders." He paused, before continuing, "We, meaning my circle of elven spellcasters, are in search of a land where we could rebuild the order of Dragon Riders, and rebuild the dragon race, but, It seems I am mistaken because I can see thunders of dragons flying and swirling outside." He grinned. "We though the dragon race were doomed to extinction but it seems that we were mistaken." He stated.

Excluding that, he has slayed a shade; a feat that has only been done three times in all of existence, not even the egg-breaker Galbatorix could duplicate such an achievement.

"No, as a matter-of-fact, they are flourishing. After it was apparent that Galbatorix and the Forsworn were going to win, Vrael and the Elders of the old order sent my parents away with thirty dragon eggs, to leave Alagäesia and save the dragons. No one suspected the eggs were gone as they were but a small portion compared to the total amount they had in Vroengard. Not soon after they discovered this island, they gave birth to me and raised me until I was an age where I could take care of myself. They put me keeper of the eggs before returning to Alagäesia, to help fight help in the cause.

"They sent a couple of elves from my house, the house of Vtheräeti, every decade to keep me company for a few months, so for the most part, I was alone. They are sworn to secrecy by oaths in the ancient language to safeguard my location, and I could not leave myself, as I swore to protect the eggs. That is why I could not have joined to take part in the war in Alagäesia. The only other people to know this were Oromis and Glaedr, if you know them and Queen Islanzadi of the elves."

Eragon stayed quiet after she stated this. He cleared his throat, and in a hoarse voice, it appeared as if he was struggling with something internally, said "Both Oromis, Glaedr, and Queen Islanzadi were felled in battle, but a year ago. Galbatorix himself eliminated him while he was having one of his seizures. At that point I wanted the traitor dead more than anything. I lost every single person close to me because of him. Now they can only live in our _hearts._" He added huskily.

She nodded woefully. They were one of the wisest dragon riders in their time, and it saddened her to hear of the passings of two of the most influential elves after the fall. Although she never met them before, they knew of her.

Tears formed in the pockets of his eyes, and as fast as it formed, it disappeared. It looked like they were very important figures to him. Maybe their friends? Masters?

She continued her story, "It was then, after nearly fifty-four years after their departure that Deloi hatched for me. At first I didn't want to be a rider, I never dreamed I would be one. It seemed surreal at the time, that I was a rider, who was the offspring of riders. They always knew I was here, but they never knew I was also a rider. When the elves arrived, I would send Deloi to live with the wild dragons, and act like them so it was not suspicious. We were very uncomfortable for months, and could only spend time with each other for only a couple of moments during those times."

"We could have used your help. When Oromis and Glaedr perished, I thought I was alone, the only free dragon rider in existence. And now that we found another rider and dragon…."

"I really regret not being able to assist you in your endeavors with the war. Please forgive me."

He sighed before replying, "There is nothing to forgive. If I was in your position I would feel the same way."

They sat there, in peace and silence for what seemed to be a lengthy amount of time. She surveyed the dim grotto, to view if there was anything amiss, and there was not. Her eye eventually made her way back to Eragon's and was startled when she saw him observing her through his own with brilliant, coffee coloured eyes.

"My father was a rider as well, and I became a rider. I don't think its coincidence that riders' children also become riders. Perhaps it is a genetic factor." Eragon stated, slicing through the air with his words.

"I suppose so…," She paused, "And who was you father, Kingkiller?" She asked keenly.

"If you must name me, please call me by my name, Eragon or Shadeslayer, as I despite that name. My father was Brom, rider of Saphira, and some people might say, Bane of the Forsworn…" He responded.

She was; this man was surprising her more and more. "Ahh, I recognize the name and some of his deeds, but since I live here, I do not know much of what occurs on Alagäesia. Other than the information the elves relay to me every ten years. Since Galbatorix is dead I guess my oath has broken. I thought I felt something a couple months ago, like a tremor through the air. I never, in my wildest dreams, would have though Galbatorix perished. The oath played a crucial role in my life. More than once, I thought of it as a curse. I was never destined to leave this island until Galbatorix's death and since he was the strongest person at the time, no one would dare raise a finger against him; I had virtually no hope of leaving. I would be doomed to stay here for all my life. I was alone.

"But I thought of how much I was actually blessed. I was here, on an island, surrounded by miles and miles, leagues and leagues of sea. I was not on Alagäesia. I was as far away as possible from the mad king as possible. I lived a life of peace, harmony, and tranquility. There was no war. There was no corruption. There was only me and the eggs. It was on one night, when I had lost all hope; I had almost given up from seclusion, the first of the wild dragons hatched. It was the most joyful and jubilant weeks after that incident. I took care of him and every other dragon that hatched after that. They trusted me like I was their own rider. There are currently only twelve dragons that have hatched, Deloi being one of them. The rest, are still sitting in their eggs, in a safe location."

"Have you named this island? Or did it have a name already?"

"Aye, it has a name, Sundavr Isles. There are two smaller islands to the north, although they are miniscule compared to the size of this one. Only a few of the larger dragons stay there."

"How big is the largest dragon here?"

She gazed to Saphira. "Probably around three times the size of your dragon. Maybe two and a half the size of mine."

They stayed silent for a couple minutes, the only sound coming from their dragons that were communicating with each other; sniffing, scratching, and biting. They were completely impervious to them. She moved her gaze back to him, finding him staring intently at her. The intensity of gaze caused her to avert his eyes and so her gaze went downwards, inspecting his belt. It was a leather one; it had twelve studded jewels imbedded in the fabric, each varying with its own colours; one red, one blue, one green, one brown. Four white diamonds, and four black ones. Hanging from the belt was a sword unlike any other she had laid eyes upon, even more so than her parents. Even from its scabbard, it appeared to be a very fine blade.

"Eragon," she used his name for the first time, liking how it formed in her mouth, "May I see your blade?" she inquired.

He unhooked the blade from his belt before handing it out to her.

Feiy accepted the sword from him, and stood up. She took the moment to inspect the piece. Covering the blade was a glossy scabbard of the same dark blue as the hue of the sky at the sunset. The color displayed a slight variegation, like the mottled light at the bottom of a clear forest pond. A piece of blued brightsteel carved in the shape of a leaf capped the end of the scabbard while a collar decorated with stylized vines encircled the mouth.

The curved crossguard was also made of blued brightsteel, as were the four ribs that held in place the large sapphire that formed the pommel. The hand-and-a-half hilt was made of hard black wood. The wood of the hilt was cool to the touch. For several moments, she marveled at the details on the scabbard and the guard and the pommel. Then she tightened her grip around the hilt and unsheathed the blade.

Like the rest of the sword, the blade was blue, but of a slightly lighter shade; it was a cerulean blue, the color of shallower water in the sea. The colour was iridescent; as Feiy moved the sword about; the color would shimmer and shift, displaying the many tones of blue: azure, cobalt, indigo, sapphire.

Through the wash of color, the cable-like patterns within the brightsteel and the pale bands along the edges were still visible. With a single hand, she swung the sword through the air, and was surprised at how light and fast it felt. The sword almost seemed alive.

She grasped the sword with both her hands then and was delighted to find that they fit perfectly on the long hilt. Lunging forward, she stabbed at an imaginary enemy and was confident they would have died from the attack.

"This is the finest blade I have ever seen. It weighs virtually nothing in my hands." She uttered in awe, still beholding the finesse of the blade.

"Aye, it was crafted for me by one of the most accomplished smiths in Alagäesia." He replied evenly, "'Tis a rider's blade, and every _full _rider should have one, although I am disturbed that you find it perfect for you. Every rider's sword is designed for that specific person, and no one else. It's surprising how well it fits you."

She nodded in understanding, "What's its name?"

"Bris-," He stopper suddenly, "Its name is fire in the ancient language, and if I ever say it, the sword goes up in flames."

Feiy nodded again, thinking it might spark when she uttered its name. In a small voice, she whispered, "Brisingr."

The sword instantly went on fire, red and blue flames coiling upwards parallel to the blade. She yelped and dropped the blade, sparks formed as it hit the stone with a clang. Eragon suddenly cursed and extinguished the fire before picking up his blade and placing it on the table beside him.

"How did it get set ablaze?" he exclaimed, shouting.

"All I said was 'brisingr'." She replied, in the same tone. The sword, once again flickered with an intense, burning blue flame, and once again, Eragon had to end the spell.

"This isn't supposed to be happening. The only person capable of doing that is me. I have no idea why though." He smiled.

It caught her off-guard. His smile was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. It radiated kindness, youth, affection, and devotion. It revealed the full extent of his gorgeous lips and brilliant white teeth. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and emotions for the second time this day. _How is he doing this to me? I don't know him for only two days and I'm already falling for him. Maybe if I… _She hesitated before putting on a dazzling smile, showing her snowy, luminous teeth and alluring ruby lips. She saw an emotion flicker in his eyes before concealing his face with an impassive expression. His once warm eyes became cold and distant.

He had a small half-frown on his face, and appeared deeply in thought. She moved to the nightstand and took up the cold blade in her hands. She glanced at Eragon once more, to see if he would protest, but he had a dazed expression on his face. She frowned before scrutinizing his sword once again before sheathing it in its scabbard and returning it to Eragon.

"You said you wanted to observe the island, so let's go." She stated simply. He just sat there, his gaze distant.

"Are we going or not? I could just leave you here."

Still no response. What was he thinking? Was it possible he was thinking of her when she smiled? No, she shook her head slightly; he is probably conversing with his dragon. Her eyes made her way to the two bulks, seeing them interacting with each other, giving no presence of Saphira communing with her rider. She sighed again and thought of a way to get him out of his stupor.

She felt brave and daring all of a sudden and in a cool and tender voice, she said, "I love you." Thinking it would shock him and bring him out of his state. _Where am I getting these thoughts from!_

Still no response from him. This was not going anywhere. Maybe she could contact him in some way. Her hand moved on its own accord when she put a cool hand on his smooth cheek. Once again, electricity seemed to move through her at their touch. He appeared to feel it too, because he started all of a sudden. He frowned again and said, "I-," He paused and she wondered why. Only then when he attempted to shift positions, she realized the distance between them was miniscule.

She could feel his cool, minty breath as it stung her lips and her cheeks. His unbearable, agonizing, and charming scent of freshly cut grass and musk blocking out any other sense. She heard the faint growl of a dragon in the background. Her hand was still on his cheek, and the distance between them was rapidly becoming less and less, until he abruptly withdrew.

She turned around, embarrassed and flushed. _Why in the blazes did I just do that! I need to control myself. I haven't known thing person for three days and I'm already doing this._

Deloi chuckled, _you two-legs and your childish behavior. You always dance around each other, waiting for another to make a move. We dragons are straight forward. We don't wait and wait acting like juveniles. _

_It's not that, it's just we've barely known each other and look what I almost did. It was like my body was moving on its own accord._

_Apologize to him; tell him that you didn't mean to do it._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, small one._

_Thanks, _she sent feelings of affection and gratitude towards him.

She sighed and put her hands on her head, rubbing her temples before saying, "I want to apologize, and I had no idea what urged me to do that."

"It is of no consequence." He replied. Feiy smiled slightly, remembering using that exact phrase with him only minutes before.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" He had a confused expression on his face.

"We are going to

"Yes, just give me a moment." He grasped Brisingr by its hilt and strapped it to his belt. He flicked a curl that covered the right side of his head. "Which part are we setting out to?"

She smiled slightly, "Come, I'll show you on the way."

They both walked to their respective dragons, who were done communicating, and were staring intently at their riders. She jumped on Deloi's bare back, pain flared in her legs as his shark scales bit into her skin. Over the years, she became accustomed to it. She would just overlook the pain. Her skin was torn and ruptured from the experiences, but she could not heal herself, as she didn't know the words.

"Wait." She called out to him

He swiveled his head at her direction, his eyebrows pointed up, auburn eyes brining fiercely.

"How old are you?"

He grinned foolishly, "You were actually right when you said I was only stepping out of my young years, as I am only twenty." And the pair advanced ahead of them, like a sapphire beacon gleaming in the sun's rays.

She stared, dumbstruck at his statement. He was only twenty and yet he has succeeded in killing kings, slaying shades, and achieving the unachievable. This person was truly something. Deloi opened his wings outwards at the beginning of the cave and launched himself upwards with a four sturdy flaps of wind. He thrust outwards, towards the center of the island, rushing ahead of Saphira.

**E-R-A-G-O-N POV**

Eragon was perturbed. He didn't know what to make of her. His mind was still fiery from the close situation. If it hadn't been for Saphira warning him, he would have kissed her. How did they get in that position anyway? It was her that put her delicate hand on his cheek and it was her that leaned forward. They had barely known each other. He was going to have to control his emotions more, like the elves normally did.

_Do not dwell on it, little one. It wasn't entirely your mistake. Everyone, whether human, elf, dwarf or urgal, are flawed and not perfect._

_Even dragons? _He asked wittily, with a wry smile.

_No, everything but dragons. _She replied smugly.

And so they bickered on and on and soon Saphira had dragged out Eragon from his self-pity. He quickly forgot all about the earlier ordeal with Feiy. He sought out them distinct musical thoughts of Blodgharm below. He met thick walls before recognizing the tranquil thoughts of Eragon. He immediately lowered his barriers and asked, _Is there something amiss Shadeslayer, Brightscales?_

_No Blodgharm, I was going to tell you that we are headed towards the lake relatively north of you. I would like you and the others to join us there._

_I will inform them Shadeslayer._

_Thank you. _ He retreated out of his mind. They covered countless leagues over the vast, forestry expanse of oaks, willows, birches and pine trees. The air was unusually arid, despite the typical conditions. Ahead of him, he could see Feiy's silver hair glowing intensely in the sunlight like a lit beacon. To the north-west of him, he could see the lake's water flashing like a piece of gleaming metal.

They angled towards the large body of freshwater, Deloi gliding slowly towards it.

_Let's show them a few moves of ours, little one._

"Let's do it!" He exclaimed aloud.

Saphira pinned her wings to her side and went into a steep dive, Eragon pressed himself against her neck, holding a neck spike tightly and securing his legs around her body. They zoomed in front and under the blonde-coloured dragon, spinning into a death-roll, she plummeted countless feet by the second. The sun was shimmering against her sapphire scales making it appear like a glowing, sparkling, meteor through the early beams of sun.

When he thought it was almost over, she parted her jaw and released a two-hundred foot pennant of blue and yellow flames streaming from her maw. Along with the spiraling form of Saphira's body and flames, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Their reflection clear as the the sun itself was upon the clear waters of the lake. It was magnificent beyond belief. Eragon took a mental note to make a fairth of this when he possibly could.

They were hurtling through the sky at unimaginable speeds, like a flaming arrow, nearing closer and closer towards the lake. _Brace yourself little one. _Saphira howled. Before he could figure out what she was talking about, they plunged into the depths of water. He gasped at the coldness of the water. It was as if someone had electrified him. It reminded him when Murtagh stabbed him with Zar'roc in Galbatorix's former throne room before his death.

It felt like a blade made of ice had been pierced in his spine. This one was of shock, not pain. Saphira angled herself towards the sky, swimming at an incredible pace, and erupted on the other side, wings flared. She took a deep breath and roared with all her might into the surroundings, indicating her presence to who so ever dares stand against her.

_I think you might have over done it a bit, Saphira._

_Done what little one?_

Eragon rolled his eyes. _Let's go to shore already._

_Right._ They moved towards the shore line, seeing Deloi has already landed. Feiy was sitting on his front-right paw. The yellow dragon had his head on the ground, his eyes only on Saphira. He only then noticed that he had no saddle on top of him. _She has no saddle to ride on? _Her legs must be chaffed, cut, bruised, and damaged beyond measure. _I have to heal her and show her how do make a saddle. She can't ride a dragon like that. It must cause her unbearable pain every time she mounts. _Saphira landed next to Deloi with a dull thump. He dropped down to the moist ground, next to the yellow mass. He saw Feiy had an amused expression on her face, obviously from the show Saphira just made.

"That was quite a show, Eragon." She said in her musical voice.

Eragon flushed and said, "It was Saphira's idea." He murmured a few words in the ancient language and his clothes dried.

"You don't have a saddle." It was not a question.

She shifted, clearly uncomfortable, "Yes, I don't actually know how to make one, so I usually just ride on Deloi's exposed back."

He frowned, "I can't imagine how much pain you'd be in, here, let me heal you. I guess I could show you how to make a saddle. I have a spare one you could use, although it was made for solely for speed, not comfort."

After a moment's hesitation, she smiled and beckoned for him to come over to her.

He half-smiled and said nervously, "I need to see the wounds, to see the full extent of the injury." He finished uncertainly. She picked up on what he said and hesitantly rolled up her leggings to slightly below her thighs. What he saw made him gasp. It was horrendous. The skin of her legs was torn, like still ripples of water in a wave. Surges of dark red blood was running down her legs, the skin around her injury was an array of different colors; blue, purple, red, pink. The sight of it made him want to vomit and made him gag.

"How could you live with this kind of pain? Can you not heal it?"

"I did a multitude of times, but every time I ride on him, the wounds re-open and soon I gave up hope trying to heal it every time, it would consume too much energy and considering the amount of times I red Deloi, it wasn't worth it. I just try to block out the pain." She finished, regrettably.

Eragon felt heartbroken at the extent of pain that Feiy was enduring. He placed his hands an inch over her legs, silently asking permission to heal her. She flicked her head, accepting his offer. He muttered _**Waíse heill**_. His gedwëy ignasia emitted a white light as the muscle underneath her skin, linking different strands of muscle together. White tissue appeared over the muscle, like a blanket of snow, and stuck onto the top layer of muscle.

He felt another mind touch his head, unmistakably male, and unmistakably dragon. He spoke with a deep, but soothing voice. _Here, let me lend you my strength. I appreciate you healing my rider._ Eragon sent his thanks the dragon and felt a steady stream of energy feed into his body; the exhaustion and fatigue he felt went away, replaced with a new liveliness and vigor to heal these wounds. Her once rippled, blue skin was replaced with new, flawless alabaster legs.

He marveled at her slender, perfect legs before he got up and extended a hand. She gladly accepted it and gracefully got up. She looked at him and he saw a spark glow in her eyes. She looked like she was going to do something but she decided against it. She, since the first time he had met her, she was fully relived, revealing an even more gorgeous face. His breath caught for what seemed like the thousandth time today, he was stunned, paralyzed by her natural magnificence.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." Her breath felt surprisingly cool against his skin. She took his hand in hers, smiled at him, and squeezed. His hand tingled at the contact and he felt strangely warm. She let go, reluctantly?, and moved her gaze behind Eragon. He spun around, and to his relief, he saw Blodgharm and Laufin leading the other elves carrying his and their belongings. He raised his frosty sword an inch from its scabbard, as did the other elves. He shook his head slightly, saying "They are no enemies."

Eragon gestured for them to come forward. Blodgharm touched his lips with the first two fingers and twisted his right hand over his sternum, the elven greeting and sign of respect. He nodded to Eragon, muttering "Shadeslayer." His eyes shifted to Feiy and eyed her with a strange, fierce expression. Eragon became apprehensive and defensive all of a sudden. Today, his feelings and emotions acted on their own accord. Why is he acting the way he is? Saphira nudged him with her snout, and he saw Blodgharm staring intently at him with a slight trickle of amusement in his piercing blue eyes and his long fangs bared. Most of the elves had their eyes on the giant yellow dragon next to Saphira.

Feiy was the one that spoke first. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

In his low, throaty voice, he replied, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

"Are you the group that accompanies Eragon?" She asked?

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"I am Feiy, and he," she gestured to the yellow dragon that was staring warily at the elves, ready to pounce at a moment's notice if they plan to make a move, "Is Deloi. I am his rider." She raised her hand and showed them her palm where it bore the gedwëy ignasia, a silver sign resembling the rune 'e'. Some the elves said 'Hail Argetlam, Skulblaka' and some 'Hail Shur'tugal, hail Skulblaka', but otherwise still wary. Even with Galbatorix dead, no one can be too over cautious.

He nodded, otherwise disregarding them, although his figure still guarded.

"Shadeslayer, was there something you wanted?" He asked, in a cool, but not unkind voice.

"Yes actually. I observed quite closely from atop Saphira. It has the right characteristics and environment for the establishing the foundation for the future home of the riders. The mountains provide a cover of sorts but the gaps between them are large, if the sea is not already a difficult obstacle, from what dangers might be there. There is a large amount of forests that covers pretty much overall that forests. The lake, as you see in front of you, is a large supply of fresh-water, and its streams run around the island like veins in a body.

"The ground is neither thick nor thin, nor hard, nor soft to lay a foundation on it that will not sink. It is defiantly large enough to house any future riders and dragons, as it is around twice the size of Vroengard. The air is neither too humid nor too dry, but just the right quality. There are edible plants and vegetation throughout the isle. Also I just discovered that there are more isles to the north of this one, although their sizes are minor compared to this one." He finished his throat dry from all the talking. He reached towards his saddle and produced a waterskin, he opened it and drank large quaffs, the cool water rushing down his throat was pleasant feeling. He felt the elves suspecting gazes as he offered Feiy his waterskin. She accepted it and put it to her lips and swallowed a few mouthfuls and returned it to him. He replaced it and asked Blodgharm, "So? Saphira and I have already decided that it is a suitable place."

He smiled, fangs protruding, "Aye, we have agreed. This is a fitting place indeed."`

* * *

**That was a long chapter… I'm surprised I even did that. 6600 words. Anyway, give me your opinions and review, it only takes 5 seconds! Until next time,**

**-Xylux**


	7. AN 2

**Author's Note-**

TO all my loyal readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time... Iv'e been extremely busy with school, work, and life in general. However, I will honestly try to continue this story. I am REALLY REALLY sorry :(

**EDIT: I have changed the parts in the story that were...a bit rocky and well... you know what I mean. At first, I didn't think of a plot, just thought it out as I went, but when i started developing the story, I had to change things. Well... that's fixed now, and the next chapter should be up sometime this week. Cyas.**

**-Xylux**


End file.
